Sylladex
The Sylladex concept is Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. Within the setting of BZPB, certain characters make use of a deck of cards referred to as a Sylladex to carry items. Every Sylladex consists of Captchalogue cards arranged by way of a Fetch Modus (see below). It is to be noted that use of a Sylladex is completely optional, and is actually a rather rare thing to find at the present time. Captchalogue Cards Slightly larger than regular playing cards, Captchalogue cards generate a contained space within themselves that enable users to transport items within them. It seems that the mass of objects stored inside of each card is negated for the duration of being held. The coloration of these cards varies according to the Fetch Modus (see below), and on the back of every card holding an item appears a code unique to the contents. At the present time, it is unknown what processes go into constructing Captchalogue Cards. Fetch Modus Quite simply, a Fetch Modus is the method that a Sylladex uses to arrange its Captchalogue cards. It also decides the manner in which they can be retrieved. Depending on the user, some Fetch Modi are nigh inoperable for one individual while highly intuitive and useful for another. The following are those seen thus far: Array Used by Galestorm, an Array Fetch Modus has pale blue cards. It is unknown exactly how it sorts cards, but it does not show signs of being complicated. Puzzle Used by User Sarge, a Puzzle Fetch Modus has dark blue cards. While specifics are not yet revealed, it has been shown that the system is slightly temperamental, and one misplacement of an item will empty the entire Sylladex's stash of items onto the user. Memory Used by Jade Harley, a Memory Fetch Modus has purple cards. Based on the game Memory, the Sylladex uses an even number of cards, allocating each Captchalogued item to a separate pair. In order to retrieve the item, one must play a game of recall - Given only a few seconds to look at the items on the cards before picking a matching pair while they are face down. Every matched pair of cards allows the Captachlogued item to be retrieved. It is unknown what the consequences of losing the game are, as Jade has yet to be seen getting a non-matching pair. Tech-Hop Used by Dirk, a Tech-Hop Fetch Modus has black cards with gray stripes up the sides and orange stripes along the top and bottom edges. According to Dirk, this Fetch Modus organizes items by horizontal "Shade" rows and vertical "Groove" columns. Items under the same Shade have to match a certain theme, while items under the same Groove have to rhyme in some way. Dirk has said that it is difficult to get the hang of using, but it is supposedly very useful in rap battles. The how is presently unknown. Scratch-N'-Sniff Possessing multicolor-striped cards, vertical pink and purple on the left, horizontal darker purple and blue on the right, the Scratch-N'-Sniff Fetch Modus is utilized by Terezi Pyrope. Rather than showing an image of the Captchalogued items, every card has to be scratched to release its item's scent. With Terezi's abnormally heightened sense of smell, she can easily pick out each individual item, making this Fetch Modus a perfect match to her. Trivia *The plural form of "Sylladex" is "Sylladices". Category:Life, the Universe, and Everything